Take Me out to the Ballgame
by Eviefan
Summary: Clark takes Jason to see a Metropolis Meteors Baseball Game. Jason finds a friend and has an adventure all on his own. Please Review please...Thanks


**Disclaimer:** Superman Returns does not belong to me. Rebecca and Adam do, and that I think covers it all..

**Take me out to the Ballgame**

My red fire truck is the best toy I have next to Jones, but Jones isn't really a toy, he is real. Jones is my bear and he sleeps with me and keeps a look out for the bad guys. My fire truck is red and it has a ladder that goes way up high. The bestest thing about it is that it makes lots of noise. It has sirens just like real fire trucks and I can go and rescue people. When I get as big as my two daddies, I want to be a fireman. I have to keep it in my room because my mommy says that it is too noisy to have downstairs. There is a really big fire happening at my school, which is on my bed, and as I pushed the truck over to start putting the fire out. Mommy yelled at me from downstairs and asked me if I was dressed yet. Today my new daddy is taking me to see a baseball game. I'm not really sure about going with him. My bestest daddy is still in London and he and Mommy still talk in a mad voice but not to me. I know I need to get dressed but first I need to put the fire out. "Okay, men, we have a fire we got to get out. Hoist the hose to the left." My fire truck also has a yellow plastic hose and I pointed it up at the fire. I was getting ready to put it out when I heard my daddy say, "Jason." I had to watch the fire or it might take down the whole building. "Daddy, you have to shush. I have to make sure to get the fire all out," I told him as I pointed the hose up. "Gush, gush." That is what the water sounds like. I looked over to my right because Daddy sat down and then I rolled the fire truck up the bed and started to rescue the people.

"Jason. If we are going to go to the game then you need to start getting dressed," said my daddy.

My mommy had my clothes lying out on my desk chair so I left my truck where it was so that the firemen could help the people while I got dressed. I pulled my pajama top off first and picked up my gray sweat shirt, the one with the hood on it. I pulled it over my head but I had a hard time finding the opening so I pulled it back off and tried my arms first. The sweat shirt didn't want to do what I needed it too so I tossed it on the ground and sat down looking at the wall. "I can't go." I didn't hear my daddy but really fast he was behind me, but he didn't touch me which was good because I didn't want him to.

"Why can't you go?" I heard him ask.

He has a different voice when he is around me at my house. When he is at work he sounds really silly, and sometimes I have to put my hand over my mouth because I want to laugh, but right now I was mad. "My bestest daddy wouldn't want me to," I told him. He put his hands under my arms and lifted me up. When he turned me around I looked down at the floor and then his finger was under my chin so I looked at him.

"Jason. Your daddy wants you to be happy. He is not angry with you and if you want to spend time with me, he won't mind that you do." My daddy picked up my shirt and pulled it over my head and I got my arms to go in the right place. He helped me get the rest of my cloths on and after he stood up he picked me up. I hugged him really close as we went down the stairs. Mommy was at the bottom and put my warm jacket on me. I gave her a big hug and a kiss and then me and my daddy went to his big red truck and drove away to go to the game.

* * *

When we got to the stadium there were so many cars there that I couldn't even count all of them. I was sitting in the back of the cab in my booster seat. I sometimes want to sit in the front but my mommy and my daddies told me that it is dangerous for me to do that. "Daddy, are the bad man's people here too?" I asked. I was afraid of big crowds because there are so many people that I could get hurt or taken away. I left Jones at home but now I wished I brought him with me.

"I won't let anyone hurt you," said my daddy. I knew that he wouldn't but it still bothered me just a little bit. Daddy found a parking place but it was a long way away. I got my seat belt off before my daddy could get the door on my side of his truck opened. He held the seat back and I put my body forward and held on around his neck. He tried to put me down but I shook my head. "I need you to hold me," I said.

It was really busy when we got to our seats. Daddy took me to the mens' room and they had very strange things on the wall. My daddy told me that men go there, but I didn't want to put my pee there so I used a toilet. Do you know who was waiting for us at our seats? Jimmy from my mommy and daddy's work place. I got to sit down next to him and next to my daddy. My mommy packed me some dried fruit, so I munched on those and watched the field. There were people on the field tossing the baseball. "Daddy, what are they doing right now?"

My daddy said, "They are warming up, getting ready for the big game." After he told me that he and Jimmy talked about stuff that was really boring. I looked down the bleachers and saw another little boy. He waved at me and I waved back at him. "Daddy, I want to go see him," I said. I pulled on daddy's arm and showed him.

"The game is going to start in a minute, Jason, so we need to stay in our seats." He said that and I didn't like it. "Mommy would let me," I told him using a loud voice so he knew that I was mad at him. He leaned over and whispered in my ear and told me that if I was rude like that again that we would have to go home. I put my arms across my chest and I puckered up my lips but daddy didn't notice me. The game was starting to get loud because there was a man saying stuff and daddy told me to sit with Jimmy because he had to go check on something. I knew what he was doing and I also knew that he couldn't see me. Jimmy was looking out through bion…bion...bion oculars, and that little boy was still waving at me. I got up and looked all around me and then I ran over to where the really hard steps are and went down them. That little boy did the same thing and I held his hand as we went through the big place that brings you into the stadium. We got into the hallway and there were not very many people around. "My name is Jason White," I told him.

"My name is Adam Daniels. Do you like baseball?"

"I don't know. My new daddy brought me here but it's getting really boring, do you want to see something really neat?" I asked him. When he nodded his head I grabbed his hand. Adam was shorter than me but he was fun. We went into the Mens' Room, that is what the sign on the door told me and I showed him the funny looking potty on the wall.

"You could sit in it and be the king," Daniel told me.

I made a face. "Big men like my daddy put their pee in there." I watched him as he went over to one and looked in.

"I can be the king." I watched him get on it and bit my lip. It did sort of look fun. I smiled really big. I walked up to it and flushed it and it got him wet. I thought for a second he was going to cry but he didn't and he laughed and I did to. I knew that my mommy would probably be really mad at me for getting my cloths all wet but it was really fun even if it was a little bit cold.

Daniel grabbed my hand and I got off of the throne and ran over with him to the dryers. He turned one on and stood under it and I did the same thing. We were making Tarzan noises when the door opened and his daddy and my daddy walked in. His daddy looked very mean and scary and my daddy didn't look much better. I looked down at my feet but said bye to Adam as his daddy carried him out. My daddy didn't say anything and my tummy was starting to hurt. I knew he was in front of me now because I could see his feet. He had on a pair of white cloth shoes, kind of like what basketball players wear and I wondered how he hid his boots for when he had to be Superman.

"Jason. I told you to stay with Jimmy," he said. He used his Superman voice and I chewed on my bottom lip very happy to keep looking at his shoes. "I needed to meet Adam," I told him. I was starting to get cold. My daddy told me to keep my eyes closed and suddenly on my head I felt warm like the sun was shining on me. My face got warm and then the rest of me got warm. When the warm went away daddy told me I could open my eyes again but I didn't look at him until he got down on his knees.

"What you did was very wrong, and I think you know that," he said using the deep voice he does when he is being Superman. "I just wanted to see Adam," I told him feeling really sad.

"I know you did, but we can't stay here because we need to get you home so you can have a bath," he told me. When he picked me up I rested my head on his shoulder and tried really hard not to cry. I heard him tell Jimmy when we came out of the Mens' Room that we had to go, and then I did cry. I didn't cry really loud but I felt really sad because this was the first time daddy and I got to do something and now we couldn't because I had to be naughty.

* * *

When we got home, Mommy wasn't there. I showed my daddy where the number two key was (extra key) and he got the door open with that. He carried me upstairs and got me out of my dirty cloths. They were stinky now and I was glad that he got them off of me. "Daddy, I have to use ear plugs or I will get water in my ears and get sick in them." I took his hand and walked with him to my bathroom and showed him the box the plugs were in. He started the water first and he figured out how they went and put me in the tub. "Can I play?"

"No. After I get you clean, we will go down and watch the game on TV. When the game is over you will have to stay in your room until your mom comes back." He talked loud enough so I could hear him and I yawned some while he got me all sudsy. He washed my hair and I leaned my head back so he could get the shampoo out. He was pretty good at it and didn't get any water in my face. Once he had me out of the water and put my plugs back in the box he wrapped me up and carried me into my room. He found my Simba sweat pants and sweat shirt and helped me get those on. After he did that he put me on my bed and got down so I could see his face.

"Do you understand why you are getting a punishment for leaving Jimmy?"

I nodded my head up and down one time and then I shook it two times. Mommy always says to stay with her and today was the first day that I ran away from anyone like that. "I had fun and I had Adam with me," I told him sure that it would be alright.

"Jason, even though you had a friend with you, both of you are small children."

He stopped talking and I could tell that he as thinking about something.

"There are mean people who sometimes take small children away," he said.

I thought about the mean man and about being afraid about him taking me away and I understood what he meant. "Lex could have taken me away from mommy and you and daddy?" I asked. I knew my voice was sounding loud but I was really afraid and when he held me I hugged him very close and I cried again. "I don't want him to take me away."

"Shhh. He won't Jason, but you have to stay with your mom or me or with Richard when you are out in a busy place like that. We know how to keep you safe and when you are with one of us no one will even think about coming after you." He was standing up sort of dancing with me like mommy and daddy do when I get really sad and afraid.

'Will I be safe at school with my teachers?" I asked him. He carried me downstairs and we sat on the sofa together.

"You will be safe at school and here with your mom and your dad." I nodded my head and when I was quiet he turned the TV on and we got to watch the game. Daddy told me about the different throws, like the fast ball and the curve ball. He told me that our team was named the Metropolis Meteors and I even started to clap when one of our men would get to go home. One thing I didn't really understand was why they called it home because there wasn't a house there, but I didn't really care. It was fun to watch the game with my new daddy.

When the game ended, and our team won the game by lots of runs, that's what daddy called it, he took me up to my room. It was getting late and Mommy had called and said she and Aunt Lucy were going to see a movie. They were having a girl's day out and I was glad I didn't have to go shopping with them. In my room, I showed my daddy where my pajamas were and pulled off my shirt and my pants. He brought over my red fuzzy jammers, I call them jammers sometimes instead of Pajamas because I like making up silly names. My fuzzy jammers are what mommy calls a one piece because they have the legs and arms and even the feet all stuck together. I put them on and got it zipped up, and then walked over to my daddy and hugged him. I put my head down on his shoulder and felt sad, not because of my punishment but because he would be gone in the morning when I got up. "My daddy isn't going to come back form London," I said as he tried to lay me in my bed. I held on to him and he sat down on my bed.

"I don't know Jason. Have you asked your mom or him about that?" he asked me. He rubbed his hand over my back and I shook my head. "Mommy gets sad when I tell her that I miss him. I talk to him on the phone but he always sounds sad too. Is he sad because of me?" My daddy hugged me close and I felt safe like I always do when he does that.

"No, Jason, not because of you or anything you have done. Now it is time for you to go to sleep."

"Hold me until I am asleep," I said. I'm not a baby anymore and I can go to sleep all by myself but sometimes after I have felt really sad I need to be held and mommy does that and my daddy does, too. I went to sleep and I felt him put me in my bed. I felt him put Jones in my arms and I hugged my bear very close before I really went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning he was gone and mommy told me I had to spend the day in my room. She and me talked about why it was wrong of me to run off and scare my daddy like that and I told her I was sorry but I still have to stay here.

I don't know when my daddies will come back but I miss them when they are gone and I wish that we could all be happy, but Rebecca told me the other day at school that I can't have both of my daddies living with me and mommy. She said it was against the law and the police would take them away and I would have to go to an orphanage. I got mad and ripped up her drawing and I had to stand in the corner. Mommy told me when she came to get me that it was not against the law. She said that I could only have one daddy living at home with me but then she got a phone call and we didn't talk about it anymore. Okay, I'm done talking now so you can leave, but I might tell you something else later on.

* * *

AN: You know the drill, clock on the pretty purple button and leave a thought or three. Thanks to Beeto as usual for the great Beta reading.


End file.
